


Gaming

by HopeHazard



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of OTP Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a very good day for me to write this prompt. I had a major rage-quit earlier. 
> 
> Motherfucking Thomas Hickey in motherfucking Assassin’s Creed 3. The chase scene, in Sequence Eight. I actually just killed him a few times, I was that frustrated. Those damn crowds, and the damn guards, and the damn fucker running around through alleys and whatnot.

“No—no no no! Stop climbing the tree!” Sherlock shouted at the television, and beside him, John snickered. Sherlock sent him a glare, but quickly looked back at the screen, just as it went red. “This is ridiculous,” he declared, and tossed the controller onto the chair, getting up and storming into the kitchen. 

“Sherlock, come on, don’t be like that,” John called after him, but it was clear that he was trying hard not to laugh. “Just calm down; it’s really not that hard.”

Sherlock scoffed and returned a moment later with a cup of tea. “I’d like to see you try it,” he sneered. 

“Alright. I will.” Much to Sherlock’s surprise, John actually picked up the controller and restarted the mission.

“Right trigger to run,” he offered in a faux helpful tone. John rolled his eyes and ignored him, focusing instead on the game. 

“So I just have to follow him? That sounds easy enough,” the doctor murmured, mostly to himself. “Oh, he threw money on the ground. Why’d he do—oh, okay, to get a crowd. Supposed to block me. But if I stay on his tail… Look! I tackled him!” John looked between the controller and the television in shock, as if he couldn’t quite believe he had actually done it. Sherlock was too busy gaping at the cut-scene.

“No! You couldn’t have done it! You’ve never even played it! You didn’t know the controls!“ 

John just grinned smugly. “Looks like I did do it. Now who’s ridiculous?” 

Resisting the urge to pour his tea over the the game and television, Sherlock stood up and, for the second time that day, stormed off in a huff.


End file.
